


Dipping our Toes (Into Something New)

by toothdecay



Series: The Sun and Moon Farm Universe [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A little snippet into the world, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Stardew Characters, Nothing much else to be said, Pre Shane/Male Player, Pre Shane/Xander, Slice of life sort of deal, Swearing, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothdecay/pseuds/toothdecay
Summary: Xander just has a nice night after work with Shane.(Read the note at the beginning for context as to what this is)
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Xander (Stardew Valley)
Series: The Sun and Moon Farm Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182596
Kudos: 4





	Dipping our Toes (Into Something New)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a short and fluffy kind of introductory to the world that my friends and I have made with Stardew Valley! This is part of a larger universe, and I will be making a multi-chapter story, just later down the line. For now I'm going to be doing silly one-shot sort of deals. This is for you, Sammy and Tobes! <3

On a small farm in a little town, there was a farmer named Xander. He had lived there most of his life, though he was close with few of the other townspeople. He worked day and night, taking care of the land and animals that his grandfather left him after he had passed. But Xander was growing tired, and the farm was getting bigger, so he hired two farm hands to help. Things were weird at first, and new for all of them, but that quickly changed. Little did they know that a friendship would be born. A family. Everyone's lives would change from here on out. And it was only getting started. 

***

"What the absolute fuck are y'all doing?"

Xander had a lot of patience, more than most, but when it came to his farm hands Akira and Willow… let's just say that they run him a little ragged sometimes. 

The siblings both snapped their heads up to look at the older farmer from the floor that they were currently wrestling on. Akira was pinned down by his sister, who was holding the remote just out of reach. His white hair was more messy than usual, and his cheeks had more color in them than Xander had ever seen before. Willow didn't fare any better, her hair was sticking out in all sorts of places out of her ponytail. They were both extremely out of breath. 

"She started it!" Akira shouted, wiggling violently to get out of Willows hold. "She never puts anything good on!" Taking offence to that, Willow smacked Akira on the side of the head. "You wouldn't know good taste if it gave you a concussion!" And the cycle of wrestling for the remote continued. Xander just… sighed. He took his hat, boots and gloves off, ran a hand through his messy blond hair, and walked around the siblings. Why they were even watching T.V. in his house instead of one of their cabins, he didn't know. He didn't ask these questions anymore. 

Ever since Xander took on Akira and Willow two months ago to be farm hands on his family's farm, Sun and Moon farm, they quickly attached to him more than just employees. On more than one occasion they have both referred to him as "dad", even though Xander had told them multiple times that he wasn't father material. He was only 25, for God's sake. He has a sneaking suspicion that it eggs them both on though, especially Willow. So, really, the fact that they were wrestling and shouting over the T.V. remote in his living room wasn't that big of a surprise, or a big deal. It was just life now. 

Xander walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle before changing out of his work clothes and heading over to the Saloon. It was 6 P.M., so he was done with work for the day and needed some down time. Drinks and food at the Saloon usually did wonders to relax Xander. Once he was out of his overalls and into some comfortable pants and t-shirt, he was pleased to find that his farm hands were now quietly lounging on his couch. 

"I'm going to the Saloon, don't break anything while I'm gone." Xander said, walking over to the door to shove some sneakers onto his feet. Willow perked up and grinned at him. "I'll go with you!" She said as she stood up. "Don't worry, I won't distract you from Shane." Willow smirked, and Akira snickered from the couch. Xander scowled at them both, the traitors. "I was gonna ignore you anyway. Come on, then." 

The walk to the Saloon was a quiet one. It was just starting to get dark out, the fall season making night come just a tad bit earlier than when it was summer. There was a cool breeze and Xander welcomed it with open arms. Though the cold season dwindled his crops, especially in winter, the farmer greatly preferred the colder to warmer weather. 

Once Xander and Willow stepped into the building, the usual scene greeted them. Gus and Emily were behind the bar, ready to serve food and drinks as needed. Marnie and Pam were to the left of them, Marnie at a table and Pam drinking away at the bar. To the right of them, Clint and Willy were also sitting at a table, talking about their days. And of course, Shane was in his corner by the bar. After surveying the room, Willow patted Xander on the shoulder and started walking up to the bar. "Well, this is where we part ways. Good luck with Mr. Grumpy." Xander rolled his eyes, but smiled at her anyway. "Yeah, don't drink yourself into an early grave." She stuck her tongue out at him and started to talk with Emily and Gus. Once he was alone, the blonde farmer took a breath that really wasn't necessary, and walked over to Shane. 

Xander has known Shane properly for around three years now, yet whenever they greet each other he still gets butterflies in his stomach. Shane didn't believe it, but he was gorgeous, and though he was rough on the outside, he had charm and humor and kindness in him that shined brighter than anything else. Their beginning was messy, but now they had a strong friendship. Xander wouldn't trade it for anyone or anything else. 

When the farmer was in Shane's vision, he visibly perked up and smiled wide. He had a Joja Cola in one hand and a small cellphone in the other, but as Xander walked up he shut it off and shoved it in his pocket. "Hey, was wondering when your late ass would get here." 

Xander rolled his eyes and leaned against the bar. "I'm not late, you bastard." He motioned Emily over and ordered a water and a pizza. Shane gave his praise in his food choices and when the food was brought out, they both dug in. After some chewing, Xander spoke up. "Hows Charlie and the gang?" 

The light that made Shane's eyes shine made Xanders heart skip a beat as he gladly talked about the chickens on Marnie's farm. "They're doing good, Charlie's got a bit of an attitude lately, but it's just cause it's fall, you know how they are." The blonde nodded, and took a sip of his water. Shane threw him a smirk. "How are the adopted children?" God damnit. Xander glared at him, though they both knew that he couldn't be that annoyed with him. "My employees are doing fine." He stated. "They're settling in well, doing their jobs. Can be a pain in my ass, but I'm just happy for the help." 

The older man nodded a bit and took a sip of his cola. "Good to hear it." There was a pause in the air before Shane continued, "I'm glad that you found them." The weight of his words and the look in his eye made Xander aware that he didn't just mean that he was happy that he found some help for the farm work. Though they were a pain in his ass most people of the time, they engaged with him and genuinely did do good at their jobs, which greatly helped the stress off his back. Xander too was grateful that he found them. 

“Yeah, well,” The younger man started, letting out a small sigh, “Can’t complain too much, I suppose.” 

Once 8 P.M. rolled around, Xander started to feel tired, the work of the day catching up to him. A heavy weight began to collect in the back of his eyes and his joints started to ache. Shane noticed, of course, and nudged him a bit. “You wanna get out of here?” It didn’t take much to convince Xander, so they paid for what they ordered and then left the Saloon. 

The two men started walking in a random direction, not having a particular place in mind. There weren’t many places to go in their small town, especially this late at night, but that didn’t bother either of them. Eventually, they found that they had wandered over to the small dock near Marnie's house. The water looked calm and peaceful in the night, and Shane and Xander decided to take a seat on the dock. Nothing was said for a while, but that was fine with them. 

Xander started to shiver, and he cursed himself for leaving his jacket at home. It wasn’t too bad yet, but the air was getting chillier. Shane took notice of this. “You want my jacket?” Xander shook his head. “No, I’m fine!” There was silence, then the sound of a zipper being undone. Xander looked over to see Shane taking off his jacket. “Shane-” He was cut off before he could continue, “Shut up and take the damn thing.” Xander did indeed shut up and took the clothing. He was thankful that it was dark out cause he was surely blushing as he put on the jacket. “Thank you.” The blonde whispered. Shane just smiled and bumped his shoulder with Xanders slightly. 

The stars were shining brightly in the sky as the two sat quietly once more. Xander couldn’t be more grateful for the life he has now. He silently wondered, as he looked over at the man next to him, what was to come. What would life bring him next? 

Whatever happened, he knew he would be ready.


End file.
